felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Labrydines
Labrydines are a species of mermaids a little larger than humans. Despite their small size, they are nearly immune from predation by larger marine predators. The main reason for this is they are famous for diligently cleaning the scales, skin, hair and even mouths of their giant counterparts. They won't hesitate to clean other forms of non aggressive sea creatures as well, though some fishes sometimes see them as prey. However it's not uncommon for their frequent customers to come to their defense. Consumption of a Labrydine is generally frowned upon by giant predators, even to the point where an offender is forced to spit the mermaid out by its counterparts. Labrydines are very colorful in order to attract their customers. Their tails are a bright yellow with a black stripe on each of its sides, bordered with almost luminescent blue scales. Their tail-fin is almost completely black with the same blue scales on its edges. The skin of their human halves is often of a vibrant blue with yellow stripes on their arms and backs. Unsurprisingly, their hair is usually of a bright color as well, most commonly blonde. Labrydines are sometimes called "Dancing mermaids", because in order to attract passing giant predators they will normally begin performing an energetic dance. As well as dancing, they will also sometimes advertise themselves on the surface with singing, normally aimed towards marine predators that live on land. They seem very compassionate towards giant predators, especially those who have sustained injuries and do their best to make sure these wounds are taken care of. They also do their best to remove any irritating parasites from theirs scales. These factors ensure they will always have a steady supply of customers. While they normally enjoy mutualism with their giant counterparts, every now and then a predator will break the rules and eat a labrydine. Any offender become quickly marked though, and the mermaids are quite vindictive towards it. Bottles and jars are no problem for Labrydines to obtain, and usually the offender will wake up with the most irritating of parasites. It's not uncommon for a Labrydine to actually have a jar with an ugly parasite contained within it as a friendly reminder to their customers. Labrydines can be mostly found in warm waters among coral reefs where they set up their cleaning stations. They rarely go onto shore due to terrestrial predators, but every now and then they get the urge the sun themselves on rocks. There's an established colony of Labrydines in Tolem bay at the port city of Chiotia on Shillapo island. Sea Krait nagas tend to enjoy letting the little mermaids clean their scales, while predators such as giant mermaids and Oceanic nagas normally wait on the other side of the irritant kelp barrier that blocks the bay. Labrydines are more than happy to relieve giant predators of any foreign materials or trinkets they might find, not surprisingly a lot of these stuck between teeth. There's a healthy trade in Chiotia for trinkets coming from these mermaids. They love to thread for jewelry and accessories such as circlets, armlets and bracelets made of shiny materials. Gems are always welcome in these accessories as well, since they help attract attention. The shinier the better! Labrydines normally don't have to hunt since their food comes directly to them. Their diet consists mainly of parasites that annoy giant predators and the dead skin around wounds when they clean them. They have no problem with accepting food from humans though, and oddly enough tend to favor spicy stuff. They do sometimes swallow prey such as small fish or tinies if they're lucky enough to catch one. Also to note: If these mermaids ever drink alcohol they normally grow very loud and obnoxious, almost the opposite of how they usually act. *Credits goes to Tora044 for the Labrydines idea. Category:Mermaids